


I'm right here (next to you)

by enbyhockey (Bigbimess)



Series: sabres 2021 season [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, and how the game before risto did an interview talking about his chemistry with jake., follows the season, have a fic about that, you know how mccabe took a penalty to defend risto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbimess/pseuds/enbyhockey
Summary: Rasmus Ristolainen and Jake McCabe often got chirped but cause of their relationship.
Relationships: Jake McCabe/Rasmus Ristolainen
Series: sabres 2021 season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167920
Kudos: 1





	I'm right here (next to you)

Rasmus hated doing the interviews. Loathed. Despised. So when the coach told him that he was going to get interviewed he was not happy. He looked at Jake with a look that said _help_ before heading to the bench. 

Rasmus did the interview on autopilot, barely remembering what was being asked. Then, “You and Jake have great chemistry on the ice? How is that?”

”Uh, well, we've both been here for a long time.” Rasmus wanted to die. He finished up, knowing he probably looked scared. 

As he walked back to the locker room, he thought about how bad he was going to be chirped. 

“Risto we already knew that you and Jake have good chemistry off the ice.” Jeff chirped, trying to hold back a smile.

Jake rolled his eyes, sighing. “Guys, we are down a goal right now. Let's just focus on the game.”

Risto nodded. He had to focus. He had to get the interview out of his head.

The rest of the game went by quickly, with Rieder and Eichel both scoring. But at least they won. By the end of the game, Rasmus was tired and just wanted to go home, but of course Jake had to chat. 

Finally, Jake finished talking, and the two began to leave. Rasmus got in the passenger side of the car as Jake was going to drive. 

“Your assist was nice.” Jake smiled and took his boyfriend's hand. 

Rasmus rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but Dahlin had a nice hit. Ronney did a summersault.”

“He's growing into his own. He had a great assist too.” Jake agreed, beginning the journey to their shared home.

“I think he's hoping that Casey will be called back up.” Rasmus laughed. 

Jake smiled. “Like how we were? You kept getting called up for longer and longer stints, and I was just staying with the Amerks. We only played like three games together during our sophomore season.”

Rasmus smiled back. “But here we are. I think our pairing is the only one Ralph won't change.” 

“I think you're right. He keeps switching the lines, but we are staying together.” Jake tighten his grip on Risto’s hand, to show that he won't be leaving his side any time soon.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the exact wording from the interview, but I have the gist of it.


End file.
